Skaza
Skaza (Taka) – główny antagonista, występujący w filmie Król Lew. Syn Ahadiego i Uru oraz przebiegły brat Mufasy. Gdy urodził się bratanek Simba, Skaza stracił szansę na przejęcie władzy. Wygląd Skaza jest ciemnym lwem o pomarańczowobrązowym futrze i czarnej grzywie. Jego końcówki łap są jasne i zawsze wystają z nich pazury. W porównaniu do swojego brata jest on mniejszy i mniej masywny. Mimo jego rzekomo słabej siły fizycznej, Skaza jest wyjątkowo silnym lwem, ponieważ za jednym uderzeniem łapy powalił Sarabi oraz początkowo Simbę na Lwiej Skale. Skaza ma zielone oczy, z czego lewe zdobi blizna, pamiątka po ojcem w jego młodości. Jego pysk jest owalny z charakterystycznym podbródkiem. W porównaniu do innych lwów, Skaza porusza się lekkim stylem. Według Andreasa Deja, Skaza był po części wzorowany na Jeremim Ironsie. Charakter Już w młodym wieku Skaza wykazywał się inteligencją oraz zazdrością o brata. Skaza bardzo chciał zostać królem, jednak jako że Mufasa był pierworodnym to on miał osobiste pierwszeństwo do tronu. Skaza jest samolubnym lwem i nie widzi problemu w związku z zabiciem starszego brata. Jego relacje z rodziną są dobre, dopóki nie przeszkadzają w jego osobistym celu. Pomimo jego chęci przejęcia władzy Skaza jest leniwym lwem i nie obchodzi go los własnych poddanych. Kiedy zostaje królem bardzo nagina zasady panujące na Lwiej Ziemi i wprowadza hieny. Nie obchodzi go również kiedy stado nęka głód i nędza. Skaza wykazuje się również psychopatycznym zachowaniem, gdy Zazu lub Sarabi wspominają Mufasę. Ma to na celu wzbudzić nerwową postawę wśród postaci. Można jednak stwierdzić, że Skaza cierpi z powodu braku określenia swojej wartości - nigdy nie był doceniony ani pochwalony. Nawet będąc królem jest podatny na atak niepewności oraz niezdecydowania. Nie potrafi przyjąć również krytyki i staje się szczególnie upartym lwem. Nienawidzi, kiedy porównuje się go do Mufasy. Mimo, że Skaza kieruje się motywem zemsty oraz dąży do objęcia władzy jest on również charyzmatycznym oraz dyplomatycznym lwem. Dzięki swojej dyplomacji i charyzmie zdołał nawrócić hieny na swój cel oraz uzyskać fanatyczną lojalność Ziry. Potrafi również manipulować innymi wysyłając bratanka na Cmentarzysko Słoni. W rzeczywistości jednak Skaza jest tchórzem. Kiedy jego przegrana jest już pewna, ma tendencję do paniki i uległej postawy. Historia A Tale Of Two Brothers Taka jest zły, że Mufasa został wybrany na następcę tronu. Denerwuje się jeszcze bardziej, gdy Ahadi łamie obietnicę polowania z nim, gdyż postanowił zająć się rozwiązywaniem problemu suszy na Lwiej Ziemi. Postanawia więc porozmawiać z Shenzi, Banzaiem i Edem. Hieny mówią mu, że gdyby Mufasa zawiódł czymś ojca, wtedy Skaza wypadłby lepiej przed Ahadim i zostałby następcą tronu. Taka przekonuje Mufasę , by poszedł nad wodopój, gdzie znajdował się bawół Boma, który odmawiał wszystkim dostępu do wody. Lwia Ziemia w tym czasie była pogrążona w suszy i każde źródło wody było bardzo ważne. Gdy Mufasa zaczął rozmawiać z Bomą, Taka zagroził rykiem bawołowi, że ma za rozkazem Króla Lwa opuścić wodopój. Poirytowany Boma rzucił się z rogami na Takę, a brat lwiątka w tym czasie uciekł po pomoc. Stado bawołów okrążyło Skazę tak, że nie mógł się wydostać. Wkrótce z pomocą zjawia się Mufasa, a wraz z nim Ahadi z wieloma zwierzętami. Ojciec za karę robi Tacę trwałą bliznę. Taka postanawia od tej pory nazywać się Skazą. Lwia Straż Skaza jako drugi syn władcy został liderem Lwiej Straży. Stracił ten tytuł gdy Ryk Pradawnych zawrócił mu w głowie i zechciał obalić brata Mufasę. Sprzeciwiła się temu straż, którą za karę zniszczył, tracąc moc ryku. Król Lew Po narodzinach bratanka, Skaza sporządza plan zabicia brata i jego syna. Najpierw stara się, aby Simba został pożarty przez hieny na Cmentarzysku Słoni. Jego plan nie powiódł się, ponieważ Zazu zdążył zawiadomić Mufasę. Wkrótce Skaza sporządził nowy plan, w którym siostrzeniec miał zostać zabity przez stado gnu. Miało to jednak przede wszystkim wezwać Mufasę. Plan Skazy spełnił się częściowo, ponieważ zabił on brata zrzucając go ze skalnej półki. Widząc Simbę żywego, opłakującego zmarłego ojca postanowił rozkazać hienom zabić bratanka. Później przebiegły lew oznajmił stadu, że następca tronu nie żyje i sam postanawia objąć władzę. Skaza panował, będąc w fałszywym przekonaniu, że jego bratanek nie żyje. Niedługo jednak jego rządy dobiegły końca gdyż Simba powrócił, aby odzyskać królestwo. Skaza zmienił się przez co zaatakowały go hieny. Przezył spotkanie i zamieszkał w jaskini niedaleko Lwiej Skały Król Lew II: Czas Simby W czasie akcji tego filmu Skaza już nie żyje, lecz pozostawił po sobie stado lojalnych lwic, które Simba wygnał na Złą Ziemię. Ich przywódczynią jest Zira, która nadal jest bardzo wierna Skazie. Zira próbuje wykorzystać swojego syna Kovu, aby ten zabił Simbę i został królem. Chociaż Kovu nie jest synem Skazy, został przez niego wybrany na dziedzica tronu i nadal czuje, że "on ciągle żyje w nim". Choć wspominany wiele razy, Skaza pojawia się w sequelu tylko w dwóch scenach. Po raz pierwszy w koszmarze Simby, w którym Simba próbuje uratować Mufasę zwisającego na urwisku. Skaza pojawia się na półce powyżej nimi i chwyta łapę bratanka, uniemożliwiając mu dotarcie do Mufasy. Śmiejąc się złowieszczo, mówi Simbie ironicznie, by mu zaufał, tymczasem Mufasa spada w przepaść. Wtedy Skaza zmienia się w Kovu i zrzuca z urwiska także Simbę. Po wygnaniu z Lwiej Ziemi, gdy przygnębiony Kovu patrzy w strumień, jego odbicie zmienia się w odbicie Skazy. Młody lew jest przestraszony tym widokiem i ucieka od niego. Król lew III: Hakuna Matata W tym filmie Skaza pełni bardzo niewielką rolę, pojawiając się w scenach, które były obecne w pierwszym filmie. Timon i Pumba słyszą jego piosenkę "Przyjdzie Czas", gdy szukają nowego domu. Widzą także cienie maszerującej armii hien. Nala wspomina Skazę, gdy mówi Timonowi i Pumbie, że Simba potrzebuje ich pomocy. W czasie bitwy na Lwiej Skale początkowo hieny próbują bronić przywódcy, lecz guziec i surykatka pokonują je. Musical Rola Skazy w musicalu jest w dużej mierze taka sama jak w filmie, ale rozszerzyła się o piosenkę ,,The Madness of King Scar", która dzieje się pod koniec jego rządów. W piosence, Skaza zaczyna wątpić w swoje panowanie, obawiając się że zaczyna tracić szacunek wśród lwic i czy nie knują one planu królobójstwa. Gdy Zazu mówi, że tęskni za Mufasą, Skaza reaguje bardzo gwałtownie, mówiąc że nawet po śmierci jego duch nie daje mu spokoju. W końcu, samotny i chory psychicznie lew dochodzi do wniosku, że potrzebuje królowej, by zyskać potomstwo i nieśmiertelność. Bezskutecznie próbuje uwieść młodą Nalę, która gani go, uderzając go w twarz.